


Birthday gifts

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Skye's necklace, Sort of redeemed Ward, angsty, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She swore she lost it ages ago. Looking back up to find the last person on earth she wanted to speak to staring at his feet with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday Skye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday gifts

She stares at the thing in her hands carefully. She swore she lost it ages ago. Looking back up to find the last person on earth she wanted to speak to staring at his feet with a small smile on his face.

"Happy birthday Skye." He says softly before turning to leave.

"I can’t believe you remembered." Skye says suddenly. She doesn’t know why because she’s made it clear she wants nothing to do with him ever. He’s gotten that message loud an clear.

Watching as he freezes she can see his smile grow. “I’m not that big of an asshole to forget your birthday.” He says before walking away.

Looking back at the tiny green pendent she smiles for a brief second.

"Thank you Grant." She says quietly as she heads back towards her bunk well aware of the fact that he’s spent an entire pay check for her gift. Staring at it she wonders why he would.

-

She opens the card that he gave her a little later and out more tumbles from the card. As she reads the card she finds a second letter addresses to her.

"Skye" she reads out loud. "I know that you’ll probably toss my gift but I remember how much you loved your little necklace. It was my fault it was lost and then crushed into tiny pieces all those years ago." She reads to herself.

"It’s not a gift to get back in any ones good graces. That’s something I’ll never be given. However I wanted to give you back one of the things that meant the most to you. I know you’re first reaction will probably be to chuck it. Similar to everyone else I’ve tried to repay. I won’t blame you either. Yours, G.W"

She looks carefully at his words and she’s surprised the others never mention gifts from him or why he avoids them all like the plague.

"Skye…?" Jemma says quietly from her door.

"Oh hey. What’s up?"

"What’s that?"

"Birthday gift…" Skye shrugs but she smiles as she folds the letter back up.

"That’s right it’s your birthday!" Jemma exclaims before looking guilty.

"It’s fine. We’ve been busy I actually forgot myself."

-

Later that evening in the cafeteria Skye spots him in the far back almost huddled into himself as he eats she catches his eye and smiles. His gift on display around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" Coulson asks when he comes to join them later.

"A friend." Skye shrugs but she looks around the room a little disappointed as she catches Ward retreating from the room.


End file.
